


Before the Dawn

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl





	Before the Dawn

Tobias sucked in another deep breath and pulled his still shivering lover just a little bit closer. He hadn't been there, hadn't even been close at the time but the image of the spunky ex-Secret Service turned NCIS agent lying on a cold roof, a bullet hole in her forehead was there every time he closed his eyes.

He knew Jethro no longer blamed him, he was after all too busy blaming himself, but no amount of comforting words could make him feel any better.

Kate Todd was dead and he'd had a hand in allowing her murderer to get close enough to commit the act. It made no difference that he'd been following orders from way above his pay grade or that there'd been no proof of his intentions. As far as Tobias was concerned, he may as well have pulled the trigger himself.

Jimmy sniffled a little as he turned his head where it lay on Tobias' lap to look up at him.

"You've got to stop this, Toby." he muttered softly. "You made a mistake. An honest to God mistake. But beating yourself up over it like this isn't going to help anyone."

Biting back the sarcastic reply on the tip of his tongue, he took a moment to remember that not only was Jimmy just trying to help but the loss he suffered was actually much greater than his own.

Running his hand through Jimmy's soft curls, he took comfort from the sensation.

"I just wish I knew what to do to make this right."

A second later Jimmy was up and straddling his lap, hands gently cupping his face and red-rimmed, serious hazel eyes staring into his own.

"I have a plan. I think it'll work. Do you trust me?"

Tobias tilted his head as a small smile graced his lips.

"More than anything. So tell me this amazing plan of yours."

Leaning forward, Jimmy pressed a light kiss to Tobias' lips.

"First... you take me to bed and we spend an hour or two helping each other forget."

Another feather soft kiss butterflied across his lips.

"Then you sleep until morning because I've exhausted you."

Tobias quirked an eyebrow as the third kiss coincided with stirrings he almost felt guilty about feeling.

"And then..." Jimmy's expression turned serious once again. "You wake up in the morning refreshed and awake and you go to work and hunt down that bastard that killed Kate!"

Releasing the growl that had been building up inside him, Tobias lifted himself to his feet, catching Jimmy around the waist to stop him from falling flat on his ass. He didn't give the younger man time to gain his equilibrium as he pulled him to his bedroom.

The soft growl turned into a deep moan as he found himself roughly pressed against the wall, Jimmy's unsteady fingers having him halfway undressed already and his eager lips devouring every piece of skin he could reach.

This was not going to be the night for slow explorations and gentle lovemaking but both men were more than alright with that as their focus decreased until it was just heavy breaths, skin upon skin and burning need to take comfort in one another.

For those hours he spent entangled in firm muscle, long limbs and the delicious heat of Jimmy's willing body, he had a sense of hope.

In the hours before the dawn he reached the conclusion that eventually everything would be alright, because while NCIS was still a target, Jimmy was in danger and that, to Tobias Fornell, was unacceptable.

Tomorrow morning, he was going to help his best friend find Ari Haswari and may the bastard rot in hell!


End file.
